The second edition of Nomina Anatomica Veterinaria was published in 1973. The editor, and chairman of the International Committee on Veterinary Anatomical Nomenclature, Prof. Oscar Schaller, has begun an illustrated dictionary of veterinary anatomical terms. This work will define each term in English and illustrate it with black and white drawings similar to those used by Feneis for his illustrated dictionary of human anatomical terms. Chapters of the veterinary dictionary, covering seven species of domestic mammals, have been completed for the regions of the body, bones, joints, muscles, and the skin and its appendages. I have been invited to the Veterinary College in Vienna for the year 1975-76 to undertake the chapter on the viscera. The procedure $ would be to investigate the meaning of the terms, write authoritative definitions, and sketch the desired illustrations. Then the necessary anatomical dissections or other preparations would be selected or made for the artist to draw. The dictionary will be edited by Schaller and will be published as a non-profit enterprise by the World Association of Veterinary Anatomists. Completion is projected for 1978.